


Chika Takami: the Best Songwriter On the Planet

by Jar216



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A won au, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Riko and Chika meet up to start writing their duet for Aqours' new album, though not a lot of actual song writing gets done...
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 11





	Chika Takami: the Best Songwriter On the Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Egg_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg_sama/gifts).



> A quick birthday oneshot for my best friend :)  
> I really enjoyed writing this, these two are adorable

Chika flew down the stairs with excitement, Riko had said she was on her way over and she had to be the first to greet her at the door. 

“Chika! What the hell? You’re going to wake up all the guests with how hard you’re stomping!” Her sister, Mito, yelled at her as she ran to the door. Just as she was about to open the door she huffed and turned on her heel to yell right back. 

“Well you sure aren’t helping by yelling! Leave me alone, Riko’s here!” She yelled back before turning around and opening the door, revealing a sheepish looking Riko who was trying to hide the fact that she had overheard them. No matter how hard she tried though, a few giggles were able to slip past her defenses. “Riko! You’re here! W-Why’re you laughing??” Riko covered her mouth with a closed fist, greeting Chika after calming herself down.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, your sibling rivalry is really cute…” Riko stepped inside like she had many times before, quickly giving Chika a kiss on the cheek before smiling at her. Ignoring the loud “get a room!” from Mito, she took Chika’s hand and asked her why she had invited her over. 

“First of all! This is not a simple sibling rivalry, this is war!” Chika sent a glare in her sister’s direction before switching to a much calmer tone. “Second, I was thinking we could get a head start on writing our duet! All we know is that it has to have a winter-ey theme.” Riko was already starting to think about which chords would resonate with a ‘winter theme’ as Chika pulled her up the stairs and to her room, quickly closing the door and sitting down on her bed. 

“C’mere Riko!” She aggressively patted the spot next to her on the bed, practically begging for Riko to sit next to her. Of course, with that adorable look in her eyes, Riko couldn’t say no. 

“Hey, if we’re going to write a song, why aren’t we at my place? You know, the one with the piano.” Riko sat down next to her, their legs pushed up against each other, the closeness being something Chika clearly appreciated. Said appreciative girl laid her head against Riko’s shoulder and giggled.

“We can do the actual song writing later, right now we should figure out what we want the song to be about.” Chika carefully laid her hand on Riko’s thigh. The two were still getting used to intimate contact, as they had only been dating for a few weeks, but Riko always loved being held by Chika. 

Riko hummed in agreement, the way Chika’s closeness made her heart race was too good for words to express. She knew it in her heart, she was going to write the best damn duet she could to show Chika how much she loved her. She turned her head and looked out the window, watching the falling snow as it decorated the glass, it was really picking it up.

“I want it to be a love song.” Riko blurted out without thinking, a quiet gasp and a hand covering her mouth quickly followed. Chika lifted her head off of Riko’s shoulder and stared at her. A deep red settled in on her cheeks.

“A l-love song, eh?” The two looked away from each other in embarrassment, the implication that Riko wanted them to sing a duet about love hung steadily in the air. Chika wasn’t exactly opposed, she  _ did _ love Riko, very much in fact, she had just never told her. She had always fantasized about telling the person she loves how much they mean to her, but she had no idea she would ever make it this far, so her mind was at a loss. 

Riko had already brought the ‘L word’ into question, a long time ago back in their second year, she just hasn’t since. If both of them were being completely honest, it stressed them out, neither of the two knew exactly how to express their feelings, just vague ideas of what they thought would make the other the happiest. 

Chika grabbed Riko’s hand, still looking away from her, the atmosphere in the room was one of uncertainty, yet they still felt safe with each other by their sides. 

“I’ll try and work on some lyrics for a winter-ey love song…” Chika grabbed her notebook and began to write in it. Riko reached into her bag she brought with her and did the same. 

“I’ll see if I can find any melodies that work.” Riko answered, Chika only nodded as she began to write something very intently into her notebook while at the same time hiding it from Riko. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, Riko had excitedly noticed that she always did this while trying to focus on something, discovering more and more of Chika’s adorable quirks was one of her favorite things. 

After about five minutes of Riko humming to herself and writing things down, Chika said she was done. Chika’s effort in the past few minutes has left her panting as she set her pen down on the bed, yet she looked at her notebook with a childlike pride. Riko was practically shaking with excitement to see what she wrote.

“Here Riko, take a look at this, I wanna see what you think.” She handed over her notebook to Riko who took it and read through what Chika had written. Though it was written in a style only a five year old could imitate, Riko was still able to make out what it said. 

‘ _ Hey, Riko,  _ _   
_ _ I love you ♥ _ _   
_ _ I think you should kiss me :)’  _

Under what she had written was a drawing of the two of them as stick figures holding hands, encapsulated by a big heart. Riko began to choke up, her eyes were glued firmly to the notebook. 

“Well, do you like it?” Chika leaned closer and cleared her throat a bit. “Here, my favorite part, where it says ‘I love you’.” Riko shivered, hearing it right out of Chika’s mouth had been much more euphoric than she thought it would be. 

Chika patiently waited for an answer before Riko aggressively pushed her lips against hers. Chika responded by giggling and kissing her back with need and excitement. The two exchanged many quick kisses and before either of them knew it Riko was pushing her girlfriend down onto her bed and kissing her over and over. The kissing went on for a few minutes more until Riko lifted herself up off of Chika. She wiped some tears off of her cheeks and took a quick breath.

“I love you too, silly, more than anything.” Chika responded with a wide smile, Riko wished she had her phone with her so she could have taken a picture and saved it forever, her memory would have to do. “But I really don’t think we can use these as lyrics…” 

“Awww what? Why not? I’d gladly proclaim my love for you and ask for a kiss on stage!” Chika sat up and pouted at her, Riko could only blush in response. 

“W-We’ll work on the lyrics more later.” Riko pushed the notebook to the side and grabbed Chika’s shoulders. “But, I think I’ll kiss you more now…” Chika once again beamed with excitement and leaned closer to her girlfriend, letting Riko take charge and kiss her as many times as she wanted. 

As the two stayed on that bed and kissed, a winter storm raged outside and covered Chika’s house in snow. Riko took a break from kissing Chika and glanced outside. 

“Looks like I’ll have to stay the night…” Riko said nonchalantly, Chika giggled, not too upset either. 

“I would love that, I don’t want to leave your arms for the rest of the night~”    
  
“That can be arranged.” Riko smiled and delved back towards her girlfriend’s lips, her hold on Chika wouldn’t let up once until the sun was rising the next day. 


End file.
